custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Kalvost
Kalvost was the leader of the Skakdi Warcamp in the Remains Alternate Universe. Biography Early life Through still unknown means, Kalvost left his home island of Zakaz and moved to the southern island of Balfe Nui. There he became the leader of a small band of Skakdi. He was eventually caught and imprisoned by Solunos of the Patriots, though his crimes remain unclear. He since involutarily stayed at the Patriots' Camp. ''Patriots Many months later Kalvost, while still being imprisoned, met Theran who was a new recruit of the Patriots. The Skaksi told him a variant of the Legend and thus gained the Toa's sympathy. Later, when most of the Patriots team were away on missions, Solunos tried to reawaken the ancient spirit of Tilira. As he found out that the mask would need a host body to create itself anew, he pulled Kalvost out of his cell as he deemed the Skakdi to be worthless enough to be sacrificed. Kalvost, however, convinced the Toa of Air to choose a fellow inmate instead, saying that the mask won't work properly with him as he wasn't a Toa - this information was pure guesswork on his part though as he simply tried to stay away from becoming absorbed into an ancient being. When the Battle at the Sacred Grove was over and the remains of the Patriots moved out, Theran freed the Skakdi after Solunos had been killed. Kalvost promised his group aid in future battles in return. He reuinted with his fellow Skakdi and took over the now desolated Camp, repurposing it and the leftover tech to create a Warcamp for his group. As he had felt a great resentment towards Solunos he threw out the body into the woods and took the Toa's golden Kakama as a trophy. Elegy The weeks following his release Kalvost spend with the construction of their camp, reinforcing the structures and gathering materials and weapons. In order to keep his promise to Theran he send out one of his Skakdi to the city of Rhagard, giving him the task to report back should the need for help arise. When Nuva destroyed the "Great Being" and took over control of the city, Kalvost was informed of the group's defeat and their exile, as well as of the death of Theran. Still keeping his promise, Kalvost set out to help the exiled ones in a final battle against Nuva. He took a few of his most capable warriors with him. He was recruited into the final strike team by Merall and Tilira which he stumbled upon while searching the grasslands for the survivors. Kalvost later attended the last campfire at the night before the battle. Hours later he followed the others to attack Rhagard. When the strike teams approached the city he ordered his Skakdi to fire a stage 8 Kanoka Disk at the settlement, which destroyed one of its major platforms and killed some of the Matoran Inhabitants. This violent act of uncontrolled aggression let Nuva to loose control over the loss of his city and fully commit to the battle. When Aescela destroyed Nuva, Kalvost left the battle victorious. Legacy Kalvost's assistance in the final battle against Nuva earned him respect from the other Matoran and Toa, solidifying his good standing with the island's population. While he and the other Skakdi mostly keep to themselves at their Warcamp, they are sometimes seen in the rebuild Matoran villages where they are welcomed as honored guests. Abilities and Traits Kalvost was a capable warrior and leader. In comparison to some of the other Skakdi he seems to act calm and knowledgable. Tools Kalvost used a custom-crafted Protsteel Aquablade, in addition to a Cordak Blaster and a projectile belt. Appearances *Patriots, Chapter 1: Gathering'' - First Appearance *''Patriots, Chapter 6: Resurrection'' *''Patriots, Epilog: Decision'' *''Elegy, Chapter 13: Acquisition'' *''Elegy, Chapter 14: Salvation'' *''Elegy, Chapter 15: Hero'' *''Elegy, Epilog: Recreation'' Non-Canon Appearances *''Heed'' Category:Remains Alternate Universe